Cualidades de un Caballero
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Minifics de las ironías de ser caballero... con las damas... contados desde el punto de vista de Archivald Cornwall. Aporte de los primeros dos a la GF 2014.., En apoyo a Las Divas Cornwell... Esperando sea de su agrado.
1. Un Caballero no tiene memoria

**Cualidades de un Caballero**  
**Por Mayra Exitosa**  
**Capítulo Uno**  
**Un caballero no tiene memoria….**

Me resulta importante explicar esta cualidad, sin mencionar nombres tal vez es porque no los recuerdo…  
o por que recuerdo solo lo que deseo recordar…  
al cerrar mis ojos y apretar mis quijadas todavía recuerdo cuando…

El Dr. Andrew me pidió que fuera a ver al urólogo de la familia como chequeo de rutina, una enfermera ruborizada me da una bata y no salía de la habitación, esperaba que me cambie frente a ella, ¡lo haría! Pero soy un caballero y no debo ofenderla…

Ya me había cambiado y entró una doctora bastante hermosa…

recordaba haber solicitado con un doctor varón, porque me cambiaron con una doctora…

y más al revisarme en estos términos…

cerré mis ojos y ¡Por Dios! La doctora, comenzó con una auscultación poco común, masajeaba todas mis partes…

si deseaba levantarme el ánimo lo logro de inmediato, porque no pude evitarlo al hacer tales detalles, lo difícil fue sentir su cabeza bajo mi bata y esto cambio todo…

su humedad bucal en mi…

todavía me causa sensaciones jamás vividas…

Recuerdo claramente que sonrió limpiando las orillas de sus seductores labios al tomar despiadadamente todo lo que de mi emanaba, quede tan agotado…

pero algo nunca pude olvidar, sonó la puerta y entró el Dr. Andrew, ella estaba de pie libre de toda perturbación mientras que permanecía sentado tratando de recuperar mi respiración, el Dr. Andrew sonrió y me dijo

-Se canceló tu revisión médica, tendrás que venir la próxima semana, el Dr. Hall tuvo una emergencia.

La doctora hizo una sonrisa de lado y salió con cara de satisfacción, mientras me quedaba asombrado de cierta cualidad en las damas de hoy en día que desconocía, tener tales atenciones para no sentirme decepcionado ante la cancelación, es seguro que sacaré una cita la próxima semana.


	2. Un caballero respeta a las damas

**Cualidades de un Caballero**

**Por Mayra Exitosa**

**Capitulo Dos**  
**Un caballero respeta a las Damas**

Es esencial este tema, porque un caballero jamás debería maltratar a una dama, obligarla, tratarla con agresividad, debe poseer detalles amabilidad y ternura para una princesa.

Sin embargo, tengo que comentarles que en este tema… hay momentos en los que es necesario, urgente e imperante perder el respeto…

Recuerdo bien el caso… Era ella… si toda una joven romántica a primera vista, días de amistad, de citas, de tomar el té juntos… pero esa tarde… conocí una faceta distinta de la dama…

- Archie… ven, acompáñame…  
- Por supuesto.

Subimos a un desván… pensé que me pediría traer cargando algo pesado… pero el lugar era tan privado… ella coloco su rostro en mi espalda… tomo posesivamente mi cintura y escuche claramente la agitación de su respiración…

Eso lo cambiaba todo, giré para responderle… no la iba a humillar rechazándola… las caricias fueron demandantes y una fuerza que ella misma comenzó por querer dominar… me lanzó a la cama donde ya había listones de seda en cada esquina de la misma… entre besos y jadeos, terminamos sin ropa y comenzó a lazar mis pies, entre caricias humedecidas… imposible negarse a seguir el ritmo… cuando termino enlazando mis brazos abiertos…

Ella se quitó la blusa final que la cubría… vestida de un traje erótico de piel negra, me mostro algunos detalles que realmente sufrí por la sorpresa… no acepto latigazos… no acepto esposas en las muñecas, ni otro tipo de torturas ante evidente del caso, salió dejándome un tiempo ahí… a que estaba jugando… me quede quieto un rato y en eso entró traía algunos artefactos que por más que ella quisiera… no los aceptaría… realmente tengo cara de tonto.. como cree que aceptare un… no puedo ni mencionarlo… tome aire, ajuste mis quijadas y de un fuerte jalón moví la cama, a tal grado que una de las esquinas se rompió… ella hizo un ruido de esperar golpes o molestia de mi parte…

Un caballero no hace eso…

Vende sus ojos suavemente y bese un poco su cuello. con los mismos listones la amarre, cuando ella esperaba que sus piernas fueran separadas… las amarre unidas en el lazo… la torture un poquito con caricias suaves, besos húmedos, ya estaba desnudo para que dejar todo así, las caricias me torturaban más a mi ante lo vivido y agotado por haber estado tanto tiempo amarrado...

Cuando vi ese aparato llamado vibrador, sonreí… no siempre una romántica puede ser una buena esposa… caras vemos corazones no sabemos. No les puedo agregar más que salí del desván, antes de irme le llame a su mucama, que la dama la solicitaba para bajar unas cajas en el desván…

Un caballero, es un caballero aquí y en Escocia… si a una dama le gusta sufrir… por favor busque un caballero diferente, yo a una dama… siempre la trataré decentemente.


End file.
